As network environment is continuously upgraded, and performance of mobile devices is continuously improved, watching videos on a mobile device becomes a first choice of most users.
Historically, a main traffic source of a video website relies on a search engine. However, in a mobile Internet era, a video application itself is a traffic entrance. To contend for video users, video websites may launch their own video clients. These clients may have various different video content. If a user wants to view the various different video content, multiple video clients may increase the difficulty of managing these video clients by the user. Moreover, present approaches to video distribution suffer from a variety of drawbacks limitations, disadvantages, and inefficiencies. There is a need for the inventive methods, systems, and apparatuses described herein.